


Super Psycho Love

by ToxicElena



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Schoolstuck, Sober Gamzee Makara, soper gamzee makara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicElena/pseuds/ToxicElena
Summary: Gamzee Makara is insane. He talks to who he wants,  and  he gets who he wants. No one had a say in his choices, and most decided not to.  And now, he wants Tavros Nitram.





	1. Notice Me + Tavros's POV

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is a bit sketchy but please continue to read!!

I woke up earlier than needed, so I just caught up on Netflix series. When it was time to get ready for school, I ate cereal and got dressed. I listened to music during my routine, humming along to my favourite songs. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and pulled on my shoes and jacket. I didn't want to go to school, but it was unavoidable. 

The bus soon arrived, and I grabbed my shoulder bag, running out the door. I almost missed the bus (again), but to my luck, I didn't. I put headphones in, looking out the window and watching the scene pass. I waited for about ten minutes, my heart beginning to race when my best friend Sollux got on. He sat beside me, and I smiled at him. "H-hey, Sol." I greeted.

"Hey," he smiled slightly. "This isn't my morning," he sighed, looking out the window. His lisp made me smile. It was adorable on him.

"What happened?" I asked. He sighed softly, shaking his head.

"Nothing's working out." He replied.

"Well I hope it gets better." I patted his shoulder. He nodded.

"Thanks Tav," he smiled. He put one ear bud in, turning his music on. He put the other in as well, gently nudging me to do the same. I did and we both listened to music on the way to school.

Soon after arriving, we all climbed off the bus and me and Sollux walked together. He grabbed my hand and I smiled, intertwining our fingers. I was shy around him, even though we knew we liked each other. We practically were dating, but we're not.

We walked to my locker, still holding hands. We both had our ear buds in, and neither of us talked. We got to my locker and Sollux hugged me, turning and leaving to his locker. I got my stuff for my first period class, heading in that direction.

I passed by the jocks, and by them stood the weird and psychotic kid Gamzee. He was rather attractive and I have had a crush on him since forever. He was pretty much insane and popular, no one messed with Gamzee. He talked to who he wanted, and he got who he wanted. No one had a say in his choices, and most decided not to.

I got to my class and sat in my seat. Vriska, the girl who always teased me, came up to me. "Okay loser. This will be the last time you steal my seat." She smirked.

"W-we have assigned seats. I sit here," I looked up at her.

"Getting smart with me?" She hummed and flipped her hair. "Okay cutie. You can have it today. But it's the last day." She said, running her fingers through my Mohawk and walking off. That's what she said last week. And all this week. She never actually bullies me, just teases me. I pulled out my notebook and begin working on the problems on the board.

When the teacher began teaching, the door opened. Gamzee and one of the meanest kids, Jack, entered, handing a paper to the teacher. Gamzee stood near my desk and I bit my lip. We have never talked, not even when we're lab partners in science. He does the work, and gives me the credit. Gamzee is the human version of the saying 'treat others how you would like to be treated.'

His hair was attractively messy as always, and I tried desperately hard to not stare. Everybody knew he hated it when people looked at him longer than half a minute if they weren't in a conversation. Especially unblinkingly. But not being able to look away, I stared the whole time the two was talking to the teacher, which was well over half a minute. He glanced at me, and I had a feeling he knew I was staring. He and the other kid left the class and I looked down to my paper.

I finished the problems I had to do, and the bell rang after the lesson. I got my stuff and walked down the hall, putting my ear buds in as I walked. I put my maths notebook in my locker, grabbing my history book and folder. I left to that class, sat my stuff on my desk, and left the class to the bathrooms. I did my business, and went to the sink to wash my hands. As I was doing that, I noticed Gamzee in the corner, facing me. He looked up slowly, and I looked towards him. I passed a small smile towards him, and he smiled showing his teeth. It was one of his insane smiles, yes, but all of his smiles were. It made me melt completely.

I finished washing my hands and Gamzee watched me leave. I went back to my history class, sitting in my seat. I had one of my friends in there, Karkat. We talked and did our work together. I just couldn't get Gamzee off my mind. We watched a movie in there, and I paid attention, the thoughts of Gamzee eventually leaving my mind. I wrote down notes that would help me later on and the video ended. It wasn't really long in reality.

We took more notes after that, and we had free time at the end of class. I talked to Karkat, giggling at angry comments he made. He ranted a lot. That's what I loved about him. He brought up me and Sollux, and ranted angrily about how we should be together officially. It wasn't official. "I know you two like each other, it's no secret! You hold hands through the halls, you two can't stop touching each other!"

"Yea," I laughed, blushing. The bell rang before our conversation could go any further and he patted me on the back. I had science next. He knew Gamzee was in my class. He did not know, however, about my not little crush on the psychopath. I sighed, entering the class.

Gamzee sat by my table, in a chair. He didn't use the table often, he uses the wall most of the time. I sat in my normal spot a bit hesitantly. Gamzee's head turned slowly, looking at me. I looked over at him, looking away as soon as half a minute was up. No more, no less. I heard him laugh lowly, which scared the living day lights out of me. But I loved the fear he made me feel.

We were doing another lab today, and Gamzee was my partner yet again. I just decided to get used to it. We were doing flame tests today, and Gamzee of course did all the work. He did what he was suppose to do with a piece of wire with his finger, which included wetting his finger a little, dipping it in the substance, and holding it over the flame. I watched, biting my lip. I didn't dare say a word. It didn't seem to phase him, so there was no need to speak.

I smiled as the flame turned red from the calcium, and Gamzee smiled one of his crazy smiles as well. His smile made me smile more, but I blamed it on the calcium he added to make the flame brighter red. He stood closer to me, pulling his finger away from the flame and rinsing it in water. Mrs. Parks came up to us, and smiled. "You boys having fun? What's your favourite so far?"

I went to reply, but Gamzee put a wet finger up to my lips and I silenced immediately. "Calcium is his motherfucking favourite." He replied. His voice was raspy and deep and addictive. I wanted to hear him talk more. So I asked a question.

"Do any others make that colour?" I hesitantly spoke. Gamzee looked at me.

"Selenium makes it my brother," he dipped his finger in the substance, holding it over the flame. I watched it turn crimson and I smiled.

"D... D-does it hurt..?" I hesitantly asked. His head snapped in my direction. I slowly looked up into his eyes, unable to predict his reaction. He looked back to the flame, pulling his finger away. He rinsed the substance off, drying it with a paper towel.

"Get me that." He gestured to the wire all the other groups were using. I obeyed immediately, going to the desk and grabbing one of the small metal rods. I handed it to Gamzee who took it, wetting it and dipping it in selenium and holding it back over the flame. I watched it change more, smiling. Something more addicting than Gamzee's voice was flames.

The class ended and I watched as Gamzee scribbled down data in the table. We turned it in and I grabbed my stuff, exiting the class for my last class before lunch. It was my French class, and I shared it with Sollux. His lisp made it a bit difficult to speak any other language, but I attempted to help him. I kinda failed... We did the worksheet that was handed out, me and Sollux working together. After finishing it, he grabbed my hand and I leaned into him. We never said we loved each other, nor any other feelings. He did tell me that him and Karkat had some kind of thing, though, and that it was complicated between the two.

I laced our fingers together, closing my eyes. My stomach growled and Sollux giggled. "Lunch is soon." He told me. I nodded. Soon as in twenty minutes...

It was a fast twenty minutes though, and after the bell rang me and Sollux left down the hall. We went our separate ways to our lockers, putting our stuff away and meeting back up where we parted to go to lunch. We held hands on our way to the cafeteria and in the lunch line, music playing in both out ears. He showed me a song and video and we talked a bit once we got our food. I ate a bit but not a lot. Sollux ate all his food and attempted to get me to eat more. He kissed my cheek and I blushed. "Eat more, please." He begged. I smiled and did so.

After lunch I left the cafeteria alone. Sollux had met up with Karkat and they went who knows where. Probably somewhere to beat each other up then make out. I walked the hall to my locker, humming the song stuck in my head. I arrived to my locker, got my stuff, and turned to head to class. As soon as I turned around, I was slammed into my locker by Jack. Who was, by far, worse than Vriska. "Where are you going, faggot?" He growled.

"T-to c-class," I replied shakily.

"You mean to fuck your boyfriend?" He smirked and laughed. I flinched away when his hand balled into a fist. Just before it came into contact with my face though, I saw Gamzee behind him. I didn't know whether to be relieved or scared... Gamzee stepped forward, jerking Jack away from me. He stayed silent as he smashed his head into the nearest wall, and I flinched away, my eyes wide in surprise and horror.

Jack was gone around the corner and Gamzee turned to me. I sank back against my locker, honestly afraid. Gamzee came to me, standing close. He grabbed my face gently, turning it to the side and looking at the side that Jack could have possibly broke. He ran a gentle hand down my jaw and across my lips. I bit my bottom lip softly, and Gamzee watched. "Are you hurt my brother?" He asked. I looked up at him hesitantly, shaking my head.

Gamzee looked me up and down, which, to be honest, made me a tad uncomfortable. "If someone up and touches you ever, you motherfucking tell me." He spoke. I nodded. "Good." He turned, walking away.


	2. Lead Me + Tavros's POV

It was the second day Gamzee talked to me. After that, he was all distant. He talked to jocks and preps, and Jack. It was mostly anger towards Jack, though. When they were alone anyways. I went to my first period class as normal, but in the hallways were guys giving girls flowers and kisses. I looked away confused. Mostly to not feel like a creep.

I entered my class and looked on the corner of the board which read '2 days until homecoming.' _Oh_. _That_. Homecoming wasn't really special to me. I wanted to either go with Sollux or Gamzee. Neither happened. Sollux never went with anyone. We never went together. But I had a feeling this year he would go with Karkat. 

But as for Gamzee, he never shows up to things like this. Things like Homecoming, dances, or prom. He never went, probably because of the tension there would be with everyone he was near. He knew very well what he did to people. Especially me. He probably didn't know about my crush, but he knew he made me flustered.

That class went by fast as always, and so did history. Me and Karkat didn't talk, though. I made a few comments to him, but he didn't reply. He didn't ignore me, though. I just looked down and drew, feeling a bit hurt. Mostly because Sollux wasn't here, but he usually messages me. Today he didn't... I just put my earbuds in when the bell rang, going to science.

I went to my class, sitting at my desk and resting my head on my arms on the table. I felt a hand on my back, and I bit my lip. Kinda afraid to look up. "Get up." I heard Gamzee. I immediately looked up, and he stood there, staring at me. "Up. Stand motherfucker." I immediately stood. He grabbed my wrist leading me up to the Mrs. Parks desk. "We need to go. For a second." He told her.

"Got your passbook on you?" Mrs. Parks asked. Gamzee pulled out his passbook, getting her to sign it before leading me out of the room. Gamzee never gave the teachers or principle hassle. He did what he was told and obeyed. Just like anyone else. He just didn't take anything from any other students. And they did what he wanted, when he wanted it. Even Jack was afraid of him. Jack isn't afraid of anything. He knows the teachers are only doing their jobs.

Gamzee led me to the bathrooms by the wrist. I went willingly, not knowing the consequences if I didn't. He pressed me against the wall and I stayed there. Gamzee looked in the mirror, and I stared. He looked to me and I looked away. "Sit." He ordered. I slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. Gamzee moved closer, sitting beside me. I scooted over a bit to give him room and he looked to me, making me freeze.

"J-just giving you some room.." I explained. He looked to the wall and cracked his back. I smiled and he smiled big and insane. I looked down to my hands and Gamzee stared at me. "... Wh-why did you bring me here..?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

"Are you tired motherfucker? Or sad?" He spoke. I looked down. I really didn't want to talk about why I was sad..

"Yea, just tired.." I replied. Gamzee pulled me closer, gently pushing my head down into his lap. My eyes widened and I went to sit up but he sat me still.

"Don't move. Sleep my brother." He ran a hand through my Mohawk, pulling slightly which hurt in a good way. I yawned and I heard him laugh. All his laughs scared me blind, but I loved that fear. He leaned his head against the wall, hand running through my hair and other placed onto my back. I closed my eyes, trying to stay relaxed. Why was he doing this..? To me. I'm not special. Maybe I am to him? My eyes began to close and I yawned. Who knows, maybe I'm his next victim.

~

I woke up on the bathroom floor. I had a pillow though, which as I began to wake up more, I noticed was Gamzee's lap. I began to freak out, but I resisted moving. Gamzee was asleep, and his breaths were relaxed. He was relaxed. I relaxed back into him, realizing that would be the best thing to do at this moment. I rested my head on his stomach, and his hand tightened in my hair and he stirred. I heard footsteps, and my eyes went wide. " _Tavros_?!" I looked up slowly to see Karkat and Sollux.

I stayed still, frozen. "Are you hurt?!" Sollux whispered frantically. I shook my head slightly and Gamzee's hand twitched. I closed my eyes tightly, my hip hurting from how I was laying on it. I shifted to lay on my stomach and Gamzee stirred more, stretching. He was still asleep and Karkat and Sollux just stared. I looked away from them, and they ran out of the bathrooms after a moment. Gamzee must be awake. The thought scared me a bit, and I closed my eyes.

"Wake up motherfucker." He spoke tiredly. I looked up at him and he laughed. I sat up, stretching. Gamzee sat up too, and I sat in between his legs.

"Wh-what class are we in..?" I asked hesitantly.

"Last." He replied. I nodded slightly and stood. I winced, my hip still in pain. I rubbed it and Gamzee stared.

"I-it hurts where I was laying on it.." I looked down. The bell rang signaling last period was over and I looked to Gamzee. "I-I-I sh-should go so I don't miss the bus," I told him. He nodded and stared, watching as I left. I went to my locker, got my backpack and left the school to my bus. I sat in my seat alone. Sollux must have not rode the bus, missed it, or just came in late. I sighed, putting music on and hugging my knees. When I got home, I left straight to my room.

I put my backpack on the floor by my door, closed it and locked it, and collapsed onto my bed. I sighed, stretching. I still felt like I was laying in Gamzee's lap, though I wasn't. I closed my eyes, laying on my stomach. I wasn't tired, but I could sleep. I sat up and left my room, going to the living room. I flipped the tv on, watching Family Guy. I ate Doritos and sighed, resting my head onto my palm. I got up, and left back to my room. I turned the lights out and layed down, pulling the blankets up over my head. I soon fell asleep, but I didn't rest.

I snapped awake, hearing a tap on my window. I sank down under my blankets, hearing it again. Maybe a tree... No, there's no tree by my window... I gathered courage and stood, opening my window. Something hard hit my face and I gasped, backing away from my open window. I rubbed my forehead, wincing. I hope it didn't leave a mark... I looked down again, seeing Gamzee? "G-Gamzee..?" I questioned.

"Get down here motherfucker!" He yelled. I bit my lip in fear and backed away. I feared going out there. I stood at the window again, ready to jump. There was concrete below and I bit my lip. Oh well, if the fall killed me Gamzee wouldn't have to. I jumped out of the window, closing my eyes tightly as I fell. I landed in soft arms and I realized Gamzee had caught me. I looked up at him, and he turned around away from the concrete, throwing me into the grass. "What the motherfucking fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled. I flinched away.

"Wh-what..?" I asked quietly and hesitantly. Gamzee threw a pill bottle and blade towards me. _My_ pill bottle and blade... "Wh-where did- where did you get those..?" I whimpered.

"Your motherfucking friend, motherfucker. MOTHERFUCKING EXPLAIN" he stepped closer. I backed away, trembling.

"I-I just... N-needed t-to..." I looked down.

"That's not a motherfucking explanation." He growled.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me," I told him before I could even process what I was saying or predict his reaction. He just stood there, froze. Staring at me. I bit my lip feeling nervous and I looked away.

"I wouldn't be so sure, brother." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up and to his chest. He rubbed my back. "I wouldn't be so motherfucking sure." He spoke lowly into my ear, sending a chill down my spine. He laughed and pulled back, smiling big and insane. I could only smile back. Then he was leaned in close, lips against mine. My eyes went wide but I kissed him back before he could pull away. I couldn't believe this was happening...

He pushed me away hard, making me stumble. "No more." He growled before running off. No more what?

~

The night flew by after the incident, and so did the next day at school. It was finally Friday, and the night of Homecoming. I layed in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sollux was distant today... We didn't hold hands, we didn't talk, we didn't walk together. I missed those things though. I missed my best friend... I found myself breaking down into sobs and I sobbed into my pillow. I grabbed my phone, messaging Sollux.

**Are you mad at me** **sol** **? please** **dont** **be all distant** **likw** **this... it makes me sad i** **dont** **wamt** **to lose my best** **friwnd** **...**

My words we're all messed up from my shaking fingers and my phone dropped to the floor below. I didn't even want to go to stupid Homecoming. So I wasn't. I sat in my room, drawing, listening to music, watching tv. Anything and everything to get my mind off Sollux... I found myself breaking down again, and I cried. I curled up into a ball, sobbing. I sat up, grabbing the metal tipped pencil before hearing my phone vibrate. I grabbed it, reading the text from Sollux.

**Im** **not mad at you,** **Tav** **.**

I sighed at the short message, throwing my phone to my bed and taking the metal tip to my arm. I scratched it up and it bled a bit, but I could care less. It might scar a bit but it could be worse. I layed down, crying more. My pillow was soaked with tears and I trembled. I knew he was slipping... I knew we were being pulled apart... I cried harder. I just hoped things would be better next week...

It was past eight, and the dance had started. I didn't care though, just laying in bed. I put on some music to ignore the tapping on the window, just wanting to be alone... Not wanting to be around lots of people for one... The tapping got louder, and I sighed, getting up. Gamzee stood out there, and he stared up at me. "I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled down at him.

"Come with me!" He yelled back. I sighed and jumped out the window, landing in soft arms. _Unfortunately_. I was carried to a house, and I guessed it was Gamzee's. He carried me inside and to a dark room.

"W-wait wh-why are we here?" I asked a bit nervous. Gamzee stayed silent as he layed me down onto a comfy bed. He pulled his shirt off and turned away from me and my eyes went wide. "Wh-what are y-you doing..?" I asked.

"Gotta get ready my brother." He came over to me, laying a suit onto the bed beside me and turning back away from me. I watched as he dressed, unable to help myself from staring. I looked away once he finished with his bow tie and he laughed, grinning. "Get dressed motherfucker." He told me. I looked up at him.

"I'm not going to Homecoming." I told him. He just eyed me.

"I said. Get dressed motherfucker." His stare darkened. I backed away as he stepped closer, struggling once he began to pull at my clothes.

"L-let go!" I tugged at my arm. He got my shirt off and pulled the dress shirt over my head. He moved down to unbutton my pants and my eyes went wide. "Don't you dare!" I gasped when he pulled them off.

"Motherfucking watch me." He pulled the dress pants on me, and I pouted, face covered in a blush. "Now you're ready my brother." He smiled big and insane, making me melt.

" _Fine_." I sighed heavily. Gamzee pulled me up and led me out of the house. He led me to the school and I slowed to a stop. "I-I don't w-want to go..." I looked away, close to tears.

"Relax motherfucker." He pulled me to his chest and I held back tears. Gamzee led me inside and to the corner. There were a few people hanging out here, but I ignored them. They were nice and minding their own business. I wrapped my arms around Gamzee, resting my head on his chest. He rubbed my back carefully and I felt... safe... in his arms. A slow song came on and couples began to dance. I saw Sollux and Karkat dancing and I looked away, burying my face into Gamzee's chest.

"No, no motherfucking tears." He cooed softly. I wiped at my eyes and looked away from Sol. I did love him... But I miss my best friend more than my ex...

Gamzee grabbed my hips and I bit my lip. He swayed and I moved my hands up to his shoulders, being a bit short. Gamzee giggled at this and nuzzled the top of my head. He led me slowly, and I followed. He leaned down and kissed my lips and I kissed him back. Did he like me..? No... No he couldn't..

Gamzee's lips led mine and I noticed people staring. I just closed my eyes, ignoring it. Gamzee bit my lip gently before the song ended and he pulled away from me. "Goodnight motherfucker." He told me before leaving the room. I walked off the dance floor, standing alone in the corner. I watched Sollux and Karkat dance and I sighed, leaving the cafeteria where the dance was taking place. I'm leaving...  I don't even have other friends to talk to, so.. 

I walked home, hood over my head and hands in my pockets. 


	3. Hold Me + Sollux's POV

After homecoming, I followed Karkat home. His parents wouldn't be home so we could have some alone time. Once we got into his room, I curled up in his bed under the blankets. "I'm colddd!" I whined. Karkat chuckled. 

"Okay," he climbed into bed beside me and  pulled me to his chest. I smiled and cuddled into him, my head on his chest. He rubbed my back carefully and I smiled. 

"I love you Karkat." I giggled. 

"Yea." Karkat rolled his eyes playfully. 

"I do," I pouted. Karkat chuckled and flipped the tv on. I closed my eyes, head on his chest. "I'm a bit worried about Tavros..." 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." he traced my spine. 

"I just... I'm afraid Gamzee will hurt him... or force him into something he won't want.." Sollux sighed. "And I don't want to get involved too much... but I'm afraid Tav will think we're ignoring him.." I sighed and burried my face into Karkat's chest. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Karkat cooed, even though it probably wasn't. I knew it wasn't. Tavros could be in danger. Everybody knew how crazy Gamzee was. I was just afraid that Tavros was his next victim... 

I sat up, leaning up to kiss him. Karkat kissed me back and I smiled into the kiss, closing my eyes. I pushed up into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held my hip and I smiled into the kiss, tilting my head to deepen it. Karkat sucked on my bottom lip carefully and I parted my lips for him. He sucked on my tongue once his was in my mouth and I moaned, which was muffled. He held my hip and I hummed. 

I pushed Karkat back onto the bed, straddling his hips. I kissed him again, pushing my tongue past his lips. He grabbed my hips with one hand and placed his other onto my chest, and I placed my hand gently onto his neck. "Sol," he pushed me up carefully. 

"Kk how far do you want to go..?" I asked. 

"I honestly just want to watch a movie." he replied. I nodded and sat up. 

"Alright. Let's go." I stood and stood beside the bed, watching him stand. I grabbed his hand and we went to the living room. "Wanna invite Tav over?" I asked. 

"How about we watch a movie together and invite him over for another." he suggested. I nodded. I sat onto the couch and Karkat sat beside me. I leaned into him, watching him flip through movies. We settled on Zootopia and I giggled. "Shut up." Karkat growled. I nuzzled into his chest and giggled. We watched, curled up together underneath a blanket. At the end I kissed his cheek and he blushed. I laughed and put a hand on his face, kissing him.

Karkat kissed me back and I broke it. "Let's call Tav!" I grabbed the phone. I dialed in his number and it rang. I hoped he wasn't busy, and most importantly, I hoped he was okay... He picked up, answering with a 'hello.' "Hey Tav! Me and Karkat are watching a movie, wanna join?" I asked.

"Oh uh... Yea, of course! I'm not busy, or anything." He replied.

"Okay, we'll be over to pick you up!" I smiled, hanging up. I curled into Karkat, who wrapped an arm around me.

"So, that's a yes?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup!" I stood and left to my room, sitting onto my bed and grabbing my shoes. As I was tying my left one, Karkat entered. I looked over to him, and watched as he pulled his shirt off to change. I went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. "Hey Kk," I spoke into his ear.

"Um, hey Sol." He replied. I traced invisible patterns into his stomach and he blushed, watching my hand.

"Can- can I change..?" He asked. I nodded and stepped away. Karkat changed his shirt and from the sweatpants he was wearing to skinny jeans. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the room and outside to the car. I pulled my car keys from my pocket and started the car up, pulling out of the drive way and driving down the street. I turned music on the way there, humming along to songs I knew. I ended up putting my album in.

We arrived to Tavros's house, and I climbed out of the car. "You can stay here?" I looked to Karkat.

"Yea I will. It won't take long anyways. Or well it shouldn't.." He laughed. I nodded and closed the car door, turning and walking up to Tavros' front door. I knocked once, and got no answer. I knocked again and still with no answer I texted him, telling him I was outside. A few minutes later, the door opened and I smiled at Tav.

"Hey Tav," I smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey," he replied. I pulled away and led him out to the car. He sat in the back and I climbed back into the drivers seat. I closed my door, started the car back up, and drove home. We all stayed silent on the way there, the radio playing faintly in the background. We arrived home and we climbed out. Karkat was the first inside, and I led Tavros in. We all gathered in the living room, all settling underneath blankets. We put Tavros in the middle, and I scanned through movies.

"So,, anything new?" I asked awkwardly to break the silence. Tavros shook his head.

"He means with you and that psychopath." Karkat nudged him playfully and I noticed his face flush.

"N-no," he replied. I giggled and we picked a movie. Tavros checked his phone, put it back in his pocket and stood. "I-I have to use the bathroom r-real quick, before the movie.." He left down the hall. I bit my lip.

"Well something's obviously up." Karkat looked to the tv. I only nodded. I was worried about him... I sighed and Tavros soon returned. He sat in his previous spot between me and Karkat and we both leaned our heads on his shoulders. We all watched the movie, and I felt my eyelids beginning to get heavy every few minutes or so. I closed my eyes and stretched, trying to stay awake. But, my vision blurred and I fell asleep on Tavros's shoulder.

~

I woke up and Tavros was gone. Karkat was laying down, head in my lap, and asleep. I ran a hand through his hair and stretched, yawning. "Kk," I shook Karkat gently. "Kk, wake up. Where's Tavros?" I asked. He rubbed his eye looking around.

"I-I don't know..." He yawned. I bit my lip. "Maybe he went home," he mumbled before falling back to sleep. I sighed and grabbed my phone, texting him.

**Tav** **where'd u go?**

I layed back, dropping my phone onto my chest. I stroked Karkat's hair, his head still in my lap. He stirred and I bit my lip as his head turned a bit. He would never know what he does to me...

I ignored that and my phone buzzed.

**the movie ended so i went home**

I sighed softly and texted him.

**Well we would have enjoyed it if u stayed longer**

**T- sorry...**   
**S-** **dont** **be** **tav** ****

I layed back, staring up at the ceiling. I wanted Karkat to wake up. I was bored. I sighed and sat up, stretching. "Kk," I whispered. He slept, his messy black hair, messy. From his bed head. I giggled quietly and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more. I checked my phone to see if Tavros replied, and I frowned seeing he hadn't. I sighed, looking down at sleeping Karkat. "I love you Kk.." I sighed, hugging him awkward because of our positions. I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him.

I tried to fall back asleep, but failed. And we had school tomorrow... I just sighed and turned on another movie.


	4. See Me - Tavros's POV

**NSFW**

 

I pulled my pants up and fixed my belt, before sliding down the wall and hugging my knees.

**Does it make u nervous?**

He replied. I responded with trembling fingers.

**Yea**

I hugged my knees and wanted to cry. I felt embarrassed and received another message.

**If you feel like** **im** **forcing u into this** **dont** **do it**

I hugged my knees tighter. I liked it... It just scared me because I knew it was wrong. I liked it but I hated it. I was only fourteen... I didn't reply. I didn't know how. I honestly didn't want to... I sighed and hugged my knees tighter. I knew he'd be asking for more later, and I didn't know whether I should... I was so confused and lost and scared and... Too young... I left back to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

I layed curled up, my eyes closed. I took a pill to cease the pain in my wrist from what I had done, as well as bandaging it up. I just layed on my bed, tired but unable to sleep. I turned the tv on for the sound to help, but I still couldn't sleep. I sighed and got up, knowing it was useless. I realized I hadn't replied to Sollux so I did, and I went to the kitchen.

I fixed myself some noodles and some chips with salsa, not wanting the noodles anymore when I found the chips with salsa. I ate both though, watching American Horror Story. It's one of my favourites. I watched and ate, soon becoming extremely tired. I layed sprawled out on the couch, yawning and falling asleep instantly.

My alarm blared in my ear and I sat up. It was 6:20, and I had to get ready for school, I realized. I got up and I put on clean clothes, stumbling a lot. I was dizzy and didn't want to go anywhere. I couldn't afford to miss anymore days though. I got my clothes on and grabbed my phone and headphones, running out the door. I got on the bus, sat, and looked out the window. After about ten minutes, Sollux didn't get on. Did he not ride the bus again? I sighed and put my earbuds in and listened to music. Hoping none of this was what I thought it was... 

I arrived to the school, and I went to my locker. I turned around once I had my stuff, to see Sollux and Karkat. "Hey, Tav, sorry I wasn't on the bus, we fell asleep at his house." he giggled. They held hands and I smiled. 

"It's okay," I told them. "I was tired and needed to go home anyways..." I looked down. 

"Yea... hey are you doing okay?" Sollux looked at me concerned. 

"Of- of course! I-I need to go... t-to class..." I turned and walked away. I walked to my first class, sitting in my seat. Vriska came up to me and I sighed. "Wh-what do you want?" 

"Shut up," she growled. I looked away. "Good boy," she smirked. "Now, considering what I told you yesterday..." she walked around me. "You're still in my seat." her gaze turned dark and I bit my lip. "Get up." I sighed and just stood, going to the back of the class. "And um, that's Nepeta's seat. You wouldn't steal the seat of then innocent kitten girl, would you?" she smirked. 

"It's quite alright!" Nepeta's smiling face entered the class with Equius, her boyfriend? I never knew. "I can sit right here," she giggled, sitting in the empty seat on the other side of Equius's seat. I pulled out both my earbuds when the teacher came in, listening to the assignment and writing down notes. 

The class went by agonizingly slow, and after it I stood and rushed out of that class. I went to my locker and to my next class, sitting beside Karkat. "Sup Tav," he looked at me. I looked to him.

"Hey," I looked down then back to him. "How was your night with Sollux? Did you two..?" I smirked a bit.

"No, we did not!" His spoke loudly, his face lighting up.

"Ooh, surprising. I bet Sol is excited to do it with you." I laughed and Karkat punched my shoulder.

"Shut up! Did you and Gamzee do it?" He glared.

"No!" I looked away.

"Tav," he bit his lip. "Tavros..? Has he-"

"N-no!" I interrupted him. "W-we haven't done anything!" Karkat looked down at his paper.

"He's not... Forcing you into anything..?" He bit his lip and looked back up at me. I shook my head.

"W-we... h-haven't even done anything sexual..." I mumbled and bit my lip, looking away in a lie.

"Sollux is worried. Hell... I'm worried... We know how Gamzee can be.. He's violent and crazy. We're just making sure you're safe." He looked to me. I nodded slightly. He sighed and looked down. We worked together on the paper, along with talking about random stuff. I played on my phone as well, bored once we finished our work. The bell rang and I stood, exiting the room with Karkat. We talked until I got to my locker, and he went on to his. I grabbed my stuff for science, not even thinking about Gamzee. I entered the class, sat in my regular seat, and rested my head in my arms, my eyes closed.

"Motherfucker," I looked up to Gamzee. He handed me a small beaker with some kind of substance in it and I stood.

"Wh-what's this?" I asked, looking down at it. Gamzee didn't reply, he only turned and went back into the lab, lighting the Bunsen burner. I went over to him with the beaker, setting it in the wire stand above the flame. As it burned, I rubbed my eyes and rested my head on the table, watching the flame. I yawned and my eyes begin to slip close, tired.

"Motherfucker," I heard Gamzee. I looked up to him and he quickly finished the experiment and turned it in, before getting his passport signed and leading me out of the room and to the bathrooms. I felt dizzy and I stumbled against him, but let him lead. He pressed me against the wall, and I slid down to the floor. I layed down, head on my arm. Gamzee sat beside me, and pulled my head into his lap. I closed my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately, his stroking of my hair helping.

I woke up to Gamzee stroking my hair and humming. I rubbed my eye, looking up at him. "Sup motherfucker," he hummed. I yawned and rested my head back into his lap. "Still tired?"

"Wh-what class are we in..?" I asked quietly.

"Lunch my brother. You motherfucking hungry?" He ran his hand through my hair. I shook my head. "When the last time you eat?"

"This morning..." I lied. "Too comfortable to move.." I cuddled his leg and he chuckled. I smiled and he smiled down at me crazily. I closed my eyes, smiling more. Gamzee rubbed my back and I felt sleepy. "I want to just go home..." I whimpered, my stomach hurting.

"Get up brother," Gamzee stood and picked me up before I could stand. He carried me to the office, telling them I was sick and needed to go home. He carried me outside, away from the school and to my house. I had my arms around his neck and head on his chest, my eyes closed. I played with his hair as he carried me, making him chuckle. We arrived to my house and Gamzee carried me up to my room. "Here we are, motherfucker." He layed me onto my bed carefully, and I kept ahold of his neck. I smirked where he couldn't see, pulling him down into the bed onto me. He looked down at me, kissing my lips. I looked at him surprised, kissing him back.

Gamzee nibbled my lip and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly which was muffled and I tilted my head. Things got a bit rougher and my phone rang. Gamzee grabbed it, and looked at the screen. "Sollux," he spoke.

"Here," I reached for my phone. Gamzee pressed the answer and I froze. "Th-thats not a good idea-"

"Tav? Where are you?" I heard Sollux. I stayed quiet, reaching for the phone from Gamzee. I dropped it and it hit the floor. I heard Sollux yelling frantically, and Gamzee grabbed my phone, handing it to me. I tried turning it on, but I realized it died. I sighed, running a frustrated hand through my hair. I put my phone on the charger and waited for it to charge for a few minutes before messaging Sollux and telling him what happened. I sighed and closed my eyes back.

Gamzee leaned down, head on my shoulder as he kissed my neck. I bit my lip and he kissed just below my jaw line making me moan. "Found it that fast, brother." He smirked. I moaned as he abused that spot, most definitely leaving a mark. I tangled my fingers in his hair and blushed as he tugged my shirt over my head, a bit pushy. I bit my lip, watching as he stripped. I stared, and he laughed. He kissed me again, playing with the button of my pants. I let him pull them away, and my underwear were gone with them. I blushed dark, biting my lip as he kissed my chest. He sat up and I went to too but he pushed me back into the bed.

Gamzee sat on his knees straddling my chest, pushing his member past my lips. I sucked on him and he moaned, threading his fingers into my hair. I let him, grabbing his hips hesitantly and sucking harder. Gamzee moaned loudly above me, hips bucking forward into my face. I took as much of him in as I possibly could, pushing my head back and fourth fast. I slowly pulled back, dragging my teeth against his length as I pulled off to suck on just the head, lapping at the slit. He gripped and pulled my hair, making me moan against him and he bucked forward at the vibration.

Gamzee was soon releasing into my mouth, and I swallowed. He pulled off, panting softly. "Are you a virgin?" He asked, running a hand down the side of my face with care. I bit my lip, shaking my head slowly. "Look at me while you're motherfucking talking motherfucker." He growled, gripping my throat. I immediately looked up into his eyes.

"I-I'm not a-a v-virgin..." I spoke. Gamzee leaned down, kissing my throat where his hand gripped me. I rested my head back into the pillows and Gamzee rested his head on my shoulder, eyes closing. "A-are y-you tired..?" I asked. He rolled off me and pulled me into a protective grip against his chest. I nuzzled into his chest, pulling the blanket up. Gamzee had fallen asleep and I yawned, my eyelids closing as well.

~

I sat in history, bored. I played on my phone, which was just texting Sollux. Karkat was absent today, and I was bored. It was quiet without him here. We hadn't done anything in any class so far, and I yawned. I rested my head into my arms, trying to fall asleep, but I wasn't tired for once. I stood, asking to go to the bathrooms. I did my business and washed my hands, and looked into the mirror. I had woke up alone, but I know last night happened... I rubbed at my eyes, turning the faucet on and splashed water into my eyes.

Someone walked in and I looked over my shoulder to see Gamzee. He came up behind me, arms wrapping around my waist. "We never got to finish last night, motherfucker." He spoke lowly into my ear. I bit my lip and nodded. I leaned into him submissively, closing my eyes. Gamzee rubbed my stomach and I bit my lip. His hand went down further to palm me through my jeans and I moaned softly.

"N-nnn... A-anyone c-could walk in..." I whimpered.

"They wouldn't tell anyone my brother." He kissed my neck. Right.

"I-it would still b-be embarrassing..." I mumbled but he heard.

"Shhh," he slipped his hand into my pants and underwear. "Shhh shhh shhhhh," he kissed below my jaw and I moaned. "Shh, don't be too motherfucking loud," he whispered into my ear. I held back moans, and I felt myself becoming harder. "Good boy," he pulled his hand out to undo my belt and push them and my underwear down and pull my growing erection out. He jerked me off, and I held in all my moans but a few groans slipped out. I gripped onto the arm around my waist, my head back on his chest. I gasped and his hand went over my mouth as I moaned, coming. Gamzee smirked and I fixed my pants back. "Good boy," he kissed me. I kissed him back, and his hand ran through my hair, messing it up.

We parted and I looked down, blushing dark. He left into a stall and I left back to class.


	5. Care For Me + Sollux's POV

I sat in class, sighing. Tavros hadn't replied yet, and I wondered what he was up to. Probably work? I didn't know... I sat in the back in my usual seat, scribbling and doodling on last weeks test. I got a fairly good grade, I guess. Bs are good. I prefer As, but it could be worse.

I rested my head on my palm, sighing. I texted Karkat, who was sick. Tavros had finally replied after awhile, and I sighed, finding out he was with Gamzee. Of course. We all talked in our group chat, as well as messaging each other separately.

**S- Everything is boring**   
**K-** **yea** **at least your not sick**   
**S- Hey** **karkat** **um shut up**   
**T-** **lolz**   
**K- you both shut up**   
**K- my throat hurts**   
**S- Did you take your meds?**   
**K-** **yea**   
**S- Good**   
**S- I hope things clear up soon**   
**K-** **Yea** **me too**   
**S- you there** **Tav** **?**

**10 minutes ago**

**S-** **Tav** **?**   
**K- did he leave?**   
**S- i** **dont** **know**   
**T-** **im** **here**   
**T- ms.** **Karson** **was giving some** **levture**   
**T- lecture**   
**S- oh**   
**T-** **yea** ****

I tapped my fingers against my phone case, my phone laying face down on the table. All I really wanted was to be with Karkat. I hope he would be okay. Then again that's what he gets for being out in the cold with just a short sleeved shirt. I sat worrying about Tavros as well. I knew he may be in a difficult position... Unless he liked Gamzee back, which I doubted that. I doubted Gamzee even liked Tav. Nothing against Tav, just Gamzee is kind of insane.

Karkat was blowing up my phone with messages to the group, and I turned the vibration off. I read them and held in laughs. He was just adorable when he's angry. It made me want to cuddle him even more. I couldn't wait for after school definitely.

**S- i cant wait until after school to make you food and give you cuddles and wrap you in blankets**

I smiled at the thought. I looked down at my doodle and sighed. It was a drawing of angry Karkat, and I smiled. The bell rang and I stood, leaving the class. I went to my locker, put my algebra book away and went off to art, the class we usually did nothing in. I sat in there and sketched more, finishing my drawing of Karkat which turned out pretty realistic. I was proud. I took a picture of it and sent it to the group chat.

**S- drew u <3 **   
**K- looks just like me...**   
**K- every detail is there just how**

I giggled.

**S-** **bc** **I love you**

I pulled out another piece of paper and drew random designs. I turned on music on my phone and put ear buds in, resisting humming along. I sighed, resting my head on the table and closing my eyes, actually falling asleep.

I woke up just as the bell rang, and I left the class. It was lunchtime and I put my stuff in my locker before leaving to Tavros's locker. He put his stuff away and we headed to lunch. I talked with Tavros as well as texted Karkat. Tavros didn't eat a lot, and he threw his food away before I could object. I offered him mine, but I had already eaten off it. 

After lunch, school ended slowly. Last period definitely took an eternity to end. As soon as the bell rang, I jumped up out of my seat, grabbed my stuff from my locker, and ran out of the school. I got on the bus and sighed, knowing I'd have to wait the ride out. At least I'm the first one off...  Tavros didn't get on the bus and I bit my lip. The bus started up,  and drove out of the school parking lot. Before I got out of wifi range, I texted him asking where he was and that he was missing the bus.  Well, that he missed the bus....

I looked out the window, listening to music. As soon as I got to my house, I threw my stuff into the back of my car and climbed into the driver's seat, starting it up and driving away once the bus had gone. I drove to Karkat's house, impatient. I wanted to see him now. 

I climbed out of my car, stepping onto the porch of Karkat's house and knocking. The door opened to an angry Karkat a few moments later and I smiled at him. "Hey," I smiled, entering his house. 

"Hey," he spoke, voice raspy and faded. I sat onto the couch and waited for him to lock the door before signaling him to come over to me. 

"Come here, baby." I held my arms open. Karkat sat in my lap, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked softly. 

"What do you think?" he looked at me angrily. I smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"Sorry," I looked to the show he was watching. "Dude, what the hell are you watching??" I raised my eyebrows, looking away from the scene on the tv. Karkat turned it and I laughed. "Oh my gog Karkat." I laughed. 

"It is not what you thought it was." he glared. 

"Suuure it wasn't!" I giggled. Karkat growled, looking away. "Aww, you can't stay mad at me." I ruffled his hair. He swatted my hand away, and I turned him to face me, kissing him. He pushed me away, though. 

"Don't kiss me," he gasped. I frowned. 

"Kar-" 

"No, it's not like that. I just don't want you to catch what I have." he sat back in my lap. I nodded. 

"Stand up," I nudged him. 

"Why?" he asked. I stood, making him stand as well. I grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around him and picking him up, sitting back down and holding him in my lap. He curled into me and I smiled. I stroked his hair, his head on my chest. 

"Are you hungry?" I asked him. He shook his head, but his stomach suggested otherwise. 

"Stay..." he hugged me tighter. I smiled, my arms around him. "I love you," 

"I love you too, Kk." I kissed his forehead. 

"Where do you think Tav is right now..?" he asked. I bit my lip. 

"To be honest, most likely with Gamzee.." I replied. He coughed and I patted his back. "You okay?" I asked. 

"I'm fine..." he sighed. I held him close. 

"Are you warm?" I asked. He nodded. "Good," I mumbled into  his ear. He shivered and I giggled. I tilted his head up to kiss him again but he turned his head away. 

"No," he looked down.

"Yes." I kissed his lips and he closed his eyes. "Good boy," I broke it then kissed him again with my head tilted the opposite way than before. Karkat tilted his the other way and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled him closer, my hand resting on his lower back. He blushed and I chuckled, closing my eyes and continuing to kiss him. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled at it, making me moan into his mouth, which muffled it. I grabbed his sides and he straddled my lap, now leading the kiss. I chuckled, not gonna let that happen.

I pushed him back onto the couch, climbing on top. I moved my lips rough against his, holding his face. Karkat pushed at my chest, and I sat up. "You okay?" I asked him softly, licking down his neck.

"I-I don't feel good..." Karkat whimpered. I frowned and sat up, sitting him up.

"Okay, we're waiting until you're better before doing anything." I told him firmly. He only nodded. "Good." I kissed his forehead, hugging him close. We cuddled on the couch, him in my lap and my arms around him protectively. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text from Tavros.

**T- sol? I** **nedd** **help**

I bit my lip, worried.

**S- of course whats up?**   
**T- gam**   
**S- tav what happened??**   
**S- tav??**   
**S- just** **dont** **do anything you** **dont** **want....**

I sighed and put my phone down, looking down at the now asleep Karkat. I stroked his hair, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I love you Kk.." I whispered. I layed down, pulling him closer to my chest and spooning with him.   
~

I slowly woke up and Karkat was beside me. I pulled him closer, my arm around his waist. I yawned, nuzzling his neck. "You asleep, Kk?" I spoke softly. He didn't respond so I took that as a yes. I placed a kiss onto his neck before carefully getting up, going into the kitchen. I made some waffles and eggs, taking them in to him. I pulled Karkat into my lap, holding him. "Kk wake up, I made you breakfast." I told him and he whimpered, shoving his face further into my stomach. "Baby, its gonna get cold." I sighed softly.

Karkat finally sat up, and begin to eat. I watched him and the tv, holding him close. Once he finished eating, I kissed his lips and stood, leaving to the kitchen.


	6. Love Me + Tavros's POV

**NSFW**

 

I sat at my house, in Gamzee's tight protective grip. I sat in his lap,  one of his arms around my waist and the other around my chest. I was shirtless thanks to him, and he rubbed my chest. "G-Gam..?" I spoke hesitantly.

"Yea motherfucker?" He smiled big against my neck.

"A-am I the only one you've..." I bit my lip. He stayed silent, hand slipping up my chest and into my hair, ruffling my mohawk and pulling my hair as he petted me. "W-well..?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well what my brother?" He spoke louder and I flinched. He hugged me tighter and I leaned into him to stay safe. He nuzzled my neck and I shivered when he licked me.

"Are you... A-are you hungry?" I asked. Gamzee stayed silent, stroking my hair. He pushed me down onto the couch, pressing his finger to my chest.

"Stay." He demanded and I nodded. "Good boy." He stood and left to the kitchen. I waited, laying there. He returned with soup, and my stomach growled. Gamzee smiled big, poking my stomach and I giggled. "Don't. It will spill." He smiled, setting the bowl onto the coffee table and pulling me into his lap. He grabbed the bowl of soup, and began to feed me. I ate the whole bowl he fed me, which he wouldn't let me stop until it was empty.

Once I was done eating, I looked at Gamzee. "Are you gonna eat?" I asked. Gamzee just held me and I turned to look at him. "You need to eat." I stood, but he pulled me back onto him by my belt. I gasped, falling into his lap. Gamzee smirked, arms around my waist protectively.

"No, Tavros." It was the first time he had said my name and it was weird. He kissed me and I kissed him back, my eyes closing. "Good boy," he kissed me again, but rougher. I closed my eyes, letting him kiss me. He rubbed my bare chest, making me slightly uncomfortable. He held me by a hand at my back, which he traced up and down my spine making me shiver. He began kissing down my neck and collarbone, making me moan softly. He kissed under my jaw,  tilting my head back with his finger. I moaned and he smirked, knowing he had found it. He abused that spot with licks, kisses and bites, making me moan loud. 

Gamzee pinned my wrists to the couch, a bit tightly. I bit my lip, tugging at them a bit and Gamzee's grip tightened. He kissed me again and I kissed him back, closing my eyes as I felt him rub my stomach, which felt nice. The kiss deepened and Gamzee broke it to strip. I stared and he laughed, pulling my legs up over his shoulders and kissing me again. I kissed him back, running hands through his messy hair and feeling Gamzee tug on my belt a little. His hips were pressed into mine and I felt how hard he was...

Once my pants were gone, Gamzee was rubbing against me, realizing I wasn't fully hard. He kissed and bit my neck, holding onto my legs, making sure they were spread apart. I shifted, realizing he was pushing a finger into me. He added a second and moved them in and out, making me moan. He moved them fast, scissoring them and stretching me. I moaned as he pushed his fingers all the way into me, stretching me more. He pulled them out and I bit my lip as he moved his hips back, pushing them forward and pushing into me. I gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Does it hurt?" Gamzee asked. I shook my head which made him mad. He pushed my head back into the pillows, hand around my neck.

"I-it doesn't hurt...." I whimpered. Gamzee pulled out and thrusted back in. I gripped the blanket, moaning as he thrusted. He gripped my leg with one hand, keeping it pinned down to the bed, and the other gripped my throat. I moaned loudly as he thrusted fast and hard, listening to his pants. My back arched when he got harder, his head resting down on my chest and his grip on my leg and throat tightening. It became a bit hard to breathe, but that made me harder. I reached down to wrap a hand around myself, moaning more as I felt even more pleasure.

Gamzee trailed his hand up my leg to my thigh, and where my hand moved up and down my erection. Gamzee rubbed behind my balls and I moaned louder. He smirked, rubbing the spot harder and thrusting faster at inhuman speeds. I cried out in pleasure, the tension building up and I hit my climax. I came hard, all over our chests and Gamzee's jaw. He released deep into me, panting. He pulled out of me, and began licking my chest clean. He then leaned back, pulling me onto him. I realized what he wanted, so I licked his chest clean as well, as well as his jaw. Gamzee grabbed the blanket, pulling it over me and holding me close. "Sleep motherfucker." He spoke, stroking my hair and messing up my mohawk even more.

I closed my eyes, yawning. Gamzee kissed my forehead, and I felt safe. Sure, I felt safe with Sollux, and knew he would protect me even if it meant him getting hurt, but I _knew_ I was safe with Gamzee. I wouldn't be harmed by anybody when he was here and that was a fact.

~

I woke up to talking, and I stirred awake. I layed on the couch and sat up, the blanket falling down my bare chest. I was still naked... I looked over to see Gamzee and standing before him was Sollux. "S-Sol?" I questioned. Gamzee's head snapped in my direction and I bit my lip.

"Tav! Are you okay?" Sollux asked. I nodded slightly and stood, watching as Gamzee stepped closer to Sollux, pinning him to the wall.

"You wont motherfucking tell anyone, motherfucker." He smashed him to the wall.

"Careful!" I bit my lip. Gamzee looked back at me and I realized he was shirtless, only in black boxers with grey polka dots on them. Gamzee released Sollux and went behind be.

"Tav you're naked." Sollux sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't motherfucking stare." Gamzee warned.

"I'm not!" Sol avoided looking towards me. Gamzee wrapped the blanket around me to cover me up. "I wanted to surprise you being over, but I surprised Gamzee. He thought I was breaking in. Give me all your honey!" He laughed. I giggled. Gamzee wrapped his arms around my waist, and I leaned into him slightly. "So do you..." Sollux looked at me confused.

"Mine." Gamzee spoke.

"Tav, can I talk to you alone real quick?" Sollux asked. Gamzee glared at him as I went into the other room to talk. "Tav, do... Do you like him?" He asked. I sighed.

"I've had the biggest crush on him forever..." I admitted, gripping the blanket.

"Wait... Even when we were dating?" He looked a little hurt and I looked down.

"Yes, but one we weren't ever official and two, I still liked you." I explained quickly. Sollux sighed. I stepped closer, hugging him. He soon wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

"Just remember, you'll always be my best friend." Sollux then broke the hug. "Now where's your honey?" He began looking around. "I know you have some." He knew me too well. I grabbed the honey from the cabinet, handing it to him.


End file.
